


Sex Ed

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-27
Updated: 2002-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Professor Lucius Malfoy is in charge of the Sex Ed class. Harry is a little too excited.





	Sex Ed

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Live-To-Finally-Kill-Voldemort-For-Good, seventh year Gryffindor, was sitting having breakfast with his two friends, when he sighed.

"What's wrong with you, Harry?" Hermione was already cataloguing all of Harry's reactions to determine the truth, knowing full well that the boy couldn't tell the truth to save his life. That wasn't fair, Hermione reasoned. Harry often had to lie just to save his life.

"He's gorgeous." Harry sighed again, ignoring the strange looks his friends were giving him.

"Who are you talking about?" Ron asked wearily.

"Ron, it's 'whom are you talking about?'." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Harry, just tell us." Ron elbowed his friend to get his attention.

"Lucius." Another sigh. "I mean...I mean Professor Malfoy."

"Harry, he's a teacher," Hermione exclaimed outraged.

"That's disgusting!" Ron made a face at the idea.

"Oh do shut up, Ron. You're dating his son. Draco looks exactly like Lucius," Harry answered annoyed.

"Does that mean that you want to shag Draco, too?" Ron asked suspiciously. After all, everyone always told him that he came second to Harry. He really didn't want _that_ kind of competition with Draco.

"Of course not."

"You two are really stupid." Hermione got up and grabbed her books. "Let's just get to class."

Harry and Ron groaned. "Oh joy, McGonagall and our annual sex ed class," the redhead said.

~*~LM~*~HP~*~

Harry paled as he entered the classroom. "What is he doing here?" he asked his friends.

Hermione shrugged and moved toward the front of the classroom. It didn't matter that she was not a virgin since her fifth year. It didn't matter that she had had sex with both the male and female gender. It didn't matter that she had read every book, magical and Muggle, on the subject. It was always good to pay attention.

Ron followed her and sat to her right, putting his bag on the other chair. Harry sat on Hermione's left. His eyes still fixed on the handsome blond teacher who was talking to his equally handsome, albeit more annoying, blond son.

Draco left his father and sat next to Ron. He kissed his lover smack on the lips and smirked at Hermione and Harry.

The classroom quieted down as Lucius glared at his student. Harry wiggled in his chair. What was it with the Slytherins and that intense gaze? It didn't help that _the glare_ seem to have a direct connection to his cock.

"Good morning to all. As you know, Professor McGonagall was supposed to teach this class. However, she is extremely sick today and I've been asked to take over." Lucius paused dramatically. "I'm sure by now, you've been rodgering for a while." The students gasped at the colloquial term. Lucius waved a hand to silence them. He really should thank Severus for his suggestions about teaching methods. "I know for a fact that it's in the Slytherin tradition to pass as many sex spells as possible without alerting the Ministry to the younger generations. However for the imbeciles... I meant the innocent Gryffindors-" As expected the Slytherins sniggered, while the Gryffindors groaned. "- I have to go through the basic."

"Can we have practical lessons?" Blaise asked while laughing.

For once, Harry was in complete agreement with the Slytherin. Hell, he would even volunteer to help his teacher for show and tell.

"I've seen you in diaper, Blaise. Unless you want to be thoroughly embarrassed, I suggest you close your mouth." Lucius continued pacing through the classroom. "Now, we all know that witches and wizards are made differently. I'm sure you're all have seen your parents naked."

General groans were heard throughout the room. 

Harry leaned toward Hermione. "I never saw mine, or at least I don't remember, but I wouldn't mind seeing Draco's."

"You should try discretion, Potter. Snape heard you all the way down the dungeon," Draco hissed.

Harry blushed. Damn, he just had to learn to control himself. Maybe he should think about something else. Something totally _not_ erotic. Sirius! Sirius and Remus! Sirius and Remus moaning and howling when they thought he was not home. Sirius and Remus shagging each other senseless. Harry moaned and tried to focus on Professor Malfoy once more only to feel his cock twitch at the sight. Bloody hell, he simply would not get relief until this class was over. Pam and her five sisters were a teenager's best friend.

"...Of course, birth-control spells are really not your concern if you are involved in a homosexual relationship. In that case, you can use all of your knowledge to improve your sexual experience..."

Harry's eyes dilated at the words. Oh yes, he really wanted to improve his sexual experience. He didn't even need spells. He just needed the perfect blond on top of him, buggering through the mattress. Or maybe the handsome professor under him, so that Harry could ram into him. The Saviour of the wizarding world pressed his hand against his crotch. He was going to come in class and embarrass himself in front of everyone.

"...if cast correctly, your nipples will be more sensitive. I don't recommend it if you're using nipple clamps, unless you're a true masochist..."

Harry drooled. He could just picture himself tied to a four-post bed, nipple clamps teasing his hard nubs, Lucius's hands teased the inside of his thighs before moving torturously slow toward his arsehole. His purple cock stood proudly erect. Release prevented by a leather cockcage wrapped around the base of his erection and his balls. Lucius rolled his sac in his fantasy as Harry mimicked the action. He was so hard. Thank Merlin for robes!

"...do not, I repeat, do not stick your wand up any body orifice. That's not suave. It's stupid. You use fingers, tongue, plugs, dildos, anything but your wand. I assure you it will be more rewarding for you and your partner and a lot less dangerous..."

Harry wasn't even aware that he was moving his hips, rubbing his arse against the chair. He could almost feel those elegant fingers push against his opening, working his muscles to prepare him for Lucius's thick erection. Nails scraped against his prostate. Harry jumped in his chair at the thought.

Lucius looked his way for a moment, but after a moment, he continued his speech. "You do not use your teeth while performing oral sex unless you know for a fact that your partner enjoys it..."

Harry could wager that Lucius would enjoy Harry's teeth scraping against his erection as throat muscles relaxed to take Lucius's entire length. Harry could almost taste the heaviness of Lucius's cock against his tongue, the precum teasing his mouth. Harry would love to suck Lucius's prick until spunk spurted into his receptive mouth.

"...And finally, you listen to your partner. He or she is the best teacher. No one can tell you what your partner enjoys except your lover. Any questions?" Lucius's tone clearly indicated that he would not tolerate any questions.

The students quickly moved toward the door.

"Potter, stay behind." Lucius's voice echoed through the emptying room.

Harry closed his eyes. He was doomed. Lucius, no, Professor Malfoy, was going to kill him for his daydreaming, or more appropriately wetdreaming.

"Potter, you seemed interested on the subject."

"Mmmm, yes, Sir."

"If you want additional clarification, see me in two months," Lucius told him calmly.

Harry frowned. "But...but school will be over then."

"Exactly, Mr. Potter, we can move to the practical lessons then."


End file.
